


Back The Way You Came (Art)

by shinychimera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, deancaspinefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinychimera/pseuds/shinychimera
Summary: “Can I kiss you?” Dean asked.Jimmy’s stomach practically flipped. He looked up at Dean, expecting his eyes to be anywhere but on Jimmy’s face. But Dean looked directly into him, and Jimmy wasn’t prepared. He licked his lips and Dean’s eyes flicked down to follow the motion.Jimmy nodded slightly. Dean stepped in close enough that the space between them seemed to crackle with expectation. This time, though, Dean kissed Jimmy more carefully than he ever had before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back the Way You Came](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857942) by [tellthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight). 



  
[ ](http://imgur.com/w8PDp4T)  



End file.
